


Of Royal Love

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [2]
Category: Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Leslie saw Jesse draw, she knew that maybe Terabithia wouldn’t be as much of a dream as they had thought.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Delta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Royal Love

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Jesse and Leslie. Half are based on canon, half are AU to the story.

**#01 – Air**  
Jesse stood at the base of their castle and watched the wind pass by Leslie, who gave him that carefree laugh he had come to love.

 **#02 - Apples**  
One apple each was all Jesse could manage for a first date dinner, but Leslie didn’t care, even after he managed to cut his hand three times with the knife trying to peel the fruits for them.

 **#03 - Beginning**  
The first time Leslie saw Jesse draw, she knew that maybe Terabithia wouldn’t be as much of a dream as they had thought.

 **#04 - Bugs**  
It wasn’t the Scrogers or the giant that ruined their fun, but the spiders that seemed intent on following them wherever they went.

 **#05 - Coffee**  
Within three minutes of taking his first-ever sip of coffee, Leslie knew that she would have to hide the stuff from Jesse; he was just too hyper!

 **#06 - Dark**  
As night fell on Terabithia, Jesse and Leslie both said their goodbyes, knowing that they would return soon.

 **#07 - Despair**  
Jesse just stared at the creek; it had taken Leslie away and had taken his kingdom, too.

 **#08 - Doors**  
The moment he could manage it, Jess got a door rigged up for the Castle; Leslie deserved a bit of privacy once and a while – not that it was ever used…

 **#09 - Drink**  
Both made a promise the day they turned twenty-one, they wouldn’t have alcohol – ever.

 **#10 - Duty**  
Jess proved himself to Leslie time and again, finally showing that he knew his role as King.

 **#11 - Earth**  
When Leslie’s imagination ran wild, Jess thought, it seemed like they weren’t even on Earth anymore.

 **#12 - End**  
After three years, he finally traveled to her grave, and finally grieved for his queen.

 **#13 - Fall**  
It was in slow motion – the rope, her scream, the water – and him waking up from the nightmares in tears.

 **#14 - Fire**  
Luckily, it seemed as if the brush fires surrounding their kingdom wouldn’t touch it, Leslie thought as she relaxed in Jess’ arms.

 **#15 - Flexible**  
How Leslie managed to get the keys in the tree was beyond him; he only knew that she had to have taken gymnastics at one point to manage it.

 **#16 - Flying**  
Every time they swung over the creek, it felt as if they were flying, or so Leslie said before Jess actually did it.

 **#17 - Food**  
“Jess,” she groaned, “if we’re staying the night in Terabithia, we’re going to need the food you just conveniently left at the creek…”

 **#18 - Foot**  
After she cut her foot on the rungs to the castle, Jess insisted on treating it himself, and tickling her at the same time.

 **#19 - Grave**  
The words engraved their tombstones finally fit: “Nothing Crushes Us!”

 **#20 - Green**  
Leslie could never get over the amount of green in the forest, and the amount of green Jess used to paint it all.

 **#21 - Head**  
Seeing her in ICU, bandages woven around her head, nearly killed Jess.

 **#22 - Hollow**  
Six weeks, four days, nine hours, and two minutes since she had died, and he still couldn’t pick up a pencil to draw.

 **#23 - Honor**  
Jess had the wonderful honor of carrying her into his house, just to make his sisters mad.

 **#24 - Hope**  
Her eyes flickered, slowly opening, and Jess finally believed in the hope that she would be fine.

 **#25 - Light**  
“The one thing I wonder is why hospitals have to have such bright lights,” Leslie said to her king.

 **#26 - Lost**  
They were charting the unexplored lands of Terabithia, and it was just their luck that they would get lost, not that they minded too much.

 **#27 - Metal**  
His fist encased in metal, Jess protected the borders of his Kingdom with Leslie by his side.

 **#28 - New**  
The first thing he did when she got out of the hospital was show her the brand new bridge he had made.

 **#29 - Old**  
The last remaining piece of the old rope was hung from the castle, just so that they wouldn’t forget the Dark Master’s final attack.

 **#30 - Peace**  
Leslie was alive, Terabithia was safe, and finally Jess could relax in peace.

 **#31 - Poison**  
“Television is poison, that’s what my dad says,” she told him one day, as they left for their Kingdom.

 **#32 - Pretty**  
He was thirteen, and he finally called her pretty.

 **#33 - Rain**  
Even if it was raining in Terabithia, Leslie didn’t mind, as long as she was here in the castle with Jess.

 **#34 - Regret**  
His one regret was that he never told her, “I love you.”

 **#35 - Roses**  
Sweet sixteen, with sixteen roses, and sixteen uninterrupted hours with her now-boyfriend.

 **#36 - Secret**  
Terabithia was their secret, one that they would never reveal to anyone.

 **#37 - Snakes**  
Jess finally found something Leslie was afraid of – a tiny little snake.

 **#38 - Snow**  
Finally it snowed, and they finally got to have their snowball fight.

 **#39 - Solid**  
The creek froze solid, so they could just skate across instead of swinging.

 **#40 - Spring**  
Winter turning into spring, and their trips to Terabithia increased tenfold.

 **#41 - Stable**  
Unlike most things in his life, she was there, stable, never leaving.

 **#42 - Strange**  
The thing was, no matter how strange Leslie was, Jesse was in love with her, and that wouldn’t change one bit.

 **#43 - Summer**  
That first summer vacation, together on the banks of the lake, made for the opening of the happiest summer in both of their lives.

 **#44 - Taboo**  
They had to make speaking of their kingdom forbidden in front of others, lest they think Leslie and Jess had finally lost it.

 **#45 - Ugly**  
One simple argument, one misplaced word, and she slammed the door in his face; he hadn’t meant to call her ugly.

 **#46 - War**  
The War of Terabithia wasn’t going as well as planned, Jesse knew even as he blocked another blow from the Dark Master in order to protect Leslie.

 **#47 - Water**  
Leslie struggled to break free of the current; she had to get back to Jess, or she feared he would do something stupid.

 **#48 - Welcome**  
After nearly fifty years of missing her, Jess received the royal welcome from the Terabithians, and from his queen.

 **#49 - Winter**  
Even if it wasn’t a snow-covered Christmas, Leslie cherished every moment with Jess.

 **#50 – Wood**  
Every morning, she would sit on top of her father’s wood pile, waiting for him to get his lazy butt out of bed.


End file.
